An Zheng Shi
by CLasp.ToMe
Summary: The honest life of Wu General An Zheng Shi. She lived her life preparing for a battle her grandmother foresaw. She did everything she was told, even in her new life in Wu. She climbs the ranks with hard work, and eventually finds her peace. Lun Xun/OC
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't tell the difference between love and first love. It was the same, right? You fall in love with someone, and live happily ever after. It was as simple as that, yet it wasn't.

Love is evil, only lasting so long and ending in only heartbreak. A person can love someone, but it could mean nothing to them. It could be pushed aside, and thrown away so easily. It could be torn to pieces, and it never ends with a 'happily ever after'.

First love is different, it's something you never forget. It's something that stays with you, even in death. You remember how you feel about them, how you thought of them. You never forget the smallest of things, from their smile to the color of their eyes, their voice, and even their body movements. It's an obsession, an addiction; something you don't want to continue, but you can stop. First love is eternal.

* * *

When I was younger, my beloved grandmother would tell me a story every night. It was a special story, one of a poor girl working her hardest with her father, to be able to fight along side the brave men, and save her country from a war. That the world I knew, would closely come to a severe end. It was something encrypted into fate by the gods, it was to be.

She would always tell me, when I ask, that the day would come more closely and suddenly than I would expect, that if I wanted to survive, to live the life of the story, I would have to prepare. I would have to be ready to fight, defend, and kill.

A war, especially the one of this coming era, was something a parent would not wish to thrust onto a child. A parent does not wish to force their child to see reality, to see the cruelty of fate and the will of the gods. No, a parent wishes for piece, wishes for a world of unity and happiness, free from suffering…

* * *

"Defend!" my father, a retired general, would yell, then smack me when I would call the wrong move. He would aim for my stomach, after I defend my head.

"A battle is won by the person who can read their opponent, someone who can see, and see to, the victory of the battle. Someone with wit and intelligence, not only pure strength and defense." my grandfather, a well known strategist of his time would comment. They trained me to fight, my grandmother and mother trained me in wits.

"No," my mother, trained in strategy by her father, my grandfather, but never given the chance to test it, had remarked on my opinion, "The enemy may have set up ambush in the forest going along the river, it wouldn't be wise to use that route, no matter how tempting it may seem."

I looked over it in doubt, I was only six, I wouldn't understand. My grandmother spoke out, "A battle of wits deal with manipulation and insight. You must look at all the possibilities of an option, and apply all necessary movements in order to maintain not only peace, but order."

She pointed to the forest on the map, "As for example, the river is left unattended to, but because of the enemy strategist, who may be as inexperienced as you or a veteran, so all any precautions are needed when crossing. If there were to be an ambush party, your men should have to fight, and they would need to know how to counterattack without using too much of their strength or losing to many men."

"Yes, mother, grandmother," it still didn't make much sense, but I took in all I was told by my parents and grandparents, and chose to apply it in my life, whether or not it would be as soon as tomorrow, or as late as the day after.

* * *

It came later, much later. Peace had maintained itself, even though it hesitated. No matter how hard it tried, it was forced into withering, and a new era came. It was not one anyone would have saw coming, it was something no one was prepared for. After conflict, some regional lords had taken in what was going on, and bitterly accepted the situation. With that, a war of three kingdoms had taken shape, and I was ready to fight.

It took some time, and convincing of a really close family friend, a highly respected general, to convince the kingdom of Wu to allow me to fight. Wu sovereign Sun Ce, allowed me to fight with full trust, no doubts and high expectations. However, most of his generals, and even his tactician had doubted my ability, and protested against my coming into the army so easily. Even I started to doubt myself; I wouldn't have my parents or grandparents to guide me anymore…

"Sun Ce," the stunningly beautiful tactician had called over his shoulder to said man, "Do you think this will be okay?"

"I'm sure, Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce just waved off any concern, I had to agree with this 'Zhou Yu', "If General Huang Gai says she's good, then she has to be! Huang Gai isn't too easily impressed, takes a lot to even get him to listen!"

"You may be right…" Zhou Yu just stood there, look over me, and possibly contemplating about this. It made me even more nervous, and I gripped onto Uncle Huang Gai's arm. I really wasn't feeling too good about this.

The head strategist just sighed, "I'll trust you're judgment, Sun Ce."

I sighed in relief, but was still clinging to my uncle's arm. I just watched as the sovereign smirked, and just watched the strategist.

"Lady An Zheng Shi," Zhou Yu cleared his throat, at the same time I let go of uncle and straightened myself, "You will be assigned under the general Lu Meng."

"Yes, sir" my voice was soft but clear, I bowed in respect, and was lead away from the three generals by a guard.

* * *

"Lord Lu Meng," the guard knocked on the door to an office. Walking in at the sound of an answer, it was bigger than I thought and was filled with books and scrolls, standing inside was a tall man with long hair pulled into a ponytail. A younger, feminine boy sat at a corner looking down into a book.

"This is Lady An Zheng Shi, she has been put under your care under the orders of Lord Zhou Yu."

He cleared his throat, just as Lord Zhou Yu had, "Lady An Zheng Shi," he bowed in respect and I and the younger boy had done the same, "It will be a pleasure to work with you."

I saw it in their faces; they wanted to believe in their lord's choice, but they couldn't see anything good with this. They doubted me, questioned my abilities, it was an apparent expression, no matter how hard they tried to hide it with false acceptance, "I feel the same Lord Lu Meng."

* * *

The younger boy, dressed in red garments and sheathed twin weapons at his waist, adjusted his hat awkwardly. I only stared at him, looking over his attire and his face. He had beautiful features; eyes, nose shape, lips…He was simply beautiful. It was love at first sight, like in grandmother's story.

I bow in respect to the younger, but higher ranked, boy, "My name is An Zheng Shi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Lu Xun," I see him bow in return. He moved awkwardly, it was strange, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady An."

* * *

Lu Xun kindly offered to accompany me to my room after short conversation, including Lu Meng. We both walked a few paces behind the guard, who was instructed to take me to my new living quarters.

It wasn't much an uncomfortable silence, but I won't admit I felt a bit uneasy. He was kind to accompany me, truly I am grateful, but it just didn't feel right.

"…okay?" Lu Xun's voice had interrupted my reverie. I had stopped walking, and was looking down at my feet. I glanced over at the two men, who were ahead of me. I just stared at Lu Xun in a daze.

He only stared back, our dark eyes met; it was captivating. Only a sudden explosion interrupted our trance. The sound of the castle walls crumbling startled and stunned us, the sudden yells and orders made us run.

* * *

"Princess," Zhou Yu, serious with a cool demeanor, calls orders, "You shall protect the west gate."

He turned to me, shortly after glancing at me, as I stepped into the meeting room, where Lu Xun practically dragged me to, "Lady An, please accompany her. You will act as her bodyguard for this battle."

I simply nodded and followed the spunky Wu princess as she ran full speed out the door and down the hall towards the west gate. It had to be; the castle was under attack, it was an attempt for siege.

* * *

It was a bloodbath, red and blue mixing together in battle. I just watched in a daze as the soldiers run, fight, then fall. It was brutal and cruel, like one would think it'd be.

"Watch out!" Sun Shang Xiang defends me, counterattacking an attacking Wei soldier, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be protecting _me_!"

I blinked at her, "Not like I need protecting though!"

"I'm sorry," I stare down at the ground; quiet, waiting for a response.

She sighs, "No problem, just stay focused okay?"

I nod, and watch as she runs off to fight another group of Wei soldiers. I stare down to my hand, holding my twin daggers, and stare up ahead; twenty men were advancing.

I run up to the men, defending myself from their blows and slashing their major arteries; the men feel quickly to the ground with blood flying out everywhere. I moved on, trying not to pay too much attention to the still bleeding bodies, saving myself from witnessing the repulsive sight.

* * *

Lu Xun wielded his twin sabers. He cut and stabbed the enemy soldiers; wiping his weapon clean on the grass below him.

"Lu Xun," Lu Meng called from atop his horse, "An enemy camp is settled deep in the forest."

"The forest is dry from the summer's heat," Lu Xun continued, "We shall plummet their morale with a fire attack!"

* * *

I caught sight of Lady Sun about to be attacked from behind by a sneaky Wei general. I did was I was supposed to do, protect the princess; I pushed her out of the way, and was hit instead. I fell to the ground with a hole in my stomach. I fell into a deep, painful sleep.

* * *

A flurry of excitement awakened me; I opened my eyes to find myself bound to a stake in the ground. I did not know where I was, but I knew I was safe were I was; inside a tent of an enemy encampment.

My weapons were taken from me, they were laid down on a table across from me. I could hear the boots of stomping guards outside the clothe door, even if I could get up I would risk being caught. Even the slightest movement, noise could get me killed. I shuddered at this thought.

* * *

"Lord Lu Meng," Lu Xun sounded. Every archer available was lined in rows, ready to fire. Lu Xun stood beside Lu Meng, who sat on horse at front, "With this fire attack, we shall overcome to enemy and gain victory."

Lu Meng nodded, and the archers, along with Lu Xun, fired the arrows setting the forest on fire. Inside, screams and shouts could be heard along side the sound of cracking wood.

* * *

The next minute, I found myself surrounded by flames. I had no hope for escape, but found the will the stand up, after trying my hardest to free the stake from the tied rope, and try to figure something out. I paced around the tent, with a rush of anxiety. How was I going to get out of _this_?

* * *

At the sight of the fire, Wei soldiers and generals fled from the campsite to be met by Wu ambush units. Morale fell drastically; Lu Meng took this chance to advance.

"Lord Lu Meng," a messenger in red ran up to the general, "I have word of Lady An Zheng Shi's capture!"

"She was taken into an enemy prison camp," he pointed to the red and orange forest.

* * *

I was still tied and trapped; I was sweating due to the intense heat. The tormenting heat got to me, it made me think it was my end. That I would die on spot. It was depressing, but it felt like it was truth.

"I've let my parents down…"

To think I would die in my first battle….

The smoke got to me, I won't last too long with how much smoke I was taking in. I just lay down on the ground and waited for whatever was next.

* * *

"Lu Xun," Lu Meng called the young tactician, "I want you to go and rescue Lady An."

"Of course, Lord Lu Meng," Lu Xun bowed in response to his order. He selected a unit of fifteen out of fifty men available to accompany him.

"Lu Xun, don't let your guard down."

* * *

Running down the forest, I found myself sweating. Reaching the camp was the easy part, it was finding her. The flames were high and made a thick fog of smoke.

I turn to the men who stood behind me, finding only their silhouettes, "Split up and look for Lady An, and any stray survivors."

* * *

My eyes drooped down, and my body was turning numb. I was losing consciousness, I felt like I wanted to sleep. I just wanted to forget all this suffering, I wanted to run away from it.

My stomach wound, the stab from protecting the princess, throbbed and was still bleeding. Every minute felt like years, and every throb made more blood seep out. I held my wound, and just curled up in my spot, shaking. I felt weak, and was close to fainting. I cried, I was scared.

I don't know how long it took, but it took me by surprise. I just cried in pain and fear, waiting to die. It was depressing, but it was the inevitable; the chances of someone finding me were thin. The truth was tormenting, this false hope— the anxiety; fate was cruel, fate was teasing me.

"Lady…" a shadow caught my attention, "Lady An…is that you?"

* * *

"Shang Xiang!" the Wu sovereign burst through the doors to the castle's infirmary. Besides the Wu princess, many of the injured soldiers lay on the cold, hard beds.

"Brother," Shang Xiang looked up from watching the doctor wrap her wounds with bandages, "Did you find her? Lady…"

"An Zheng Shi?" Sun Ce glanced over his shoulder to his sworn brother and good friend, Zhou Yu, "No, we haven't"

"Princess, could you tell us?" Zhou Yu took a step forward from behind Sun Ce, "Can you tell us how this happened?"

"Well…" Shang Xiang wrinkled her nose, "It started with that sneaky Zhang He!"

"He tried to attack me from behind! If it wasn't for An Zheng Shi…I could've been dead."

"So you attacked him when you found out he was there?" Sun Ce looked incredulous when Shang Xiang nodded, the next minute he smiled his goofy smile, "That's my sister!"

"That aside, Princess," Zhou Yu spoke up, "A messenger came from speaking with Lu Meng, he sent a rescue party lead by Lu Xun to find Lady An Sheng Shi."

* * *

I blinked twice. It felt so surreal, like the next blink would make him disappear. I wanted to cry, and I did; the warm tears just ran across my face.

"Lord Lu Xun?"

He jumped at the sound of my harsh whisper, "Lady An, are you alright?"

I slowly nodded, "Can you walk?"

I gathered all the strength I had and pushed myself off the rough dirt floor, I tried to ignore the sudden impact of pain on my stomach. As soon as I stood on my two feet, he came and helped balanced me; the pain temporarily paralyzed me, and the amount of blood I lost was unbelievable. I was pale, and weak, no denying that, walking out and back to the castle was not an option, it was simply too far for me.

"Lady An," Lu Xun spoke out, looking at him now he was a few inches taller than me, "Are you sure you can walk?"

I wince when we took a step forward, it didn't occur to me that I had scraped my knee getting up, "Y-yes…Lord Lu Xun, we must leave quickly."

* * *

A messenger approached Lu Meng, rushing to get as close as he could to me, "Lord Lu Meng, Lord Lu Xun has found Lady An Zheng Shi and they are on their way back."

"Good," he simply replied, "Notify the Princess, I'm sure she's worried."

* * *

The sight of An Zheng Shi, injured and held up by Lu Xun was stunning. She held her stomach wound and her eyes drooped. They reached the edge of the forest and An Zheng Shi lost consciousness, her fall was cut short when Lu Xun swiftly caught her.

* * *

I felt like I could sleep for all of eternity; the bed and pillow I lay on was a soft as a cloud, and the blanket was pleasantly warm. My eyes felt heavy and my body was numb; I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to keep this peace. It was too surreal in this era of chaos…

The bed shifted, and my eye fluttered open. The sudden weight on my arm woke me, I turn my head and see Lu Xun's soft hair; he had laid down his head on my arm.

I slowly brought myself up, gently pushing his head off my arm, and sat up. I stared at his sleeping face in a daze, he looked so peaceful and at ease. I glance and saw he sat on a stool, how long had he been there?

A knock at the door shook me out of my reverie, and I reluctantly looked up to see the Wu princess.

"An Zheng Shi!" she ran over noisily, and Lu Xun stirred.

I quickly brought my finger to my lips, "Lady Sun, please stay quiet."

"Oh," she whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was _still _here."

"Still?" I petted his head and smiled when he fell back asleep, he was like a little baby.

"He's stayed at your side almost everyday," Shang Xiang crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, "And if he had to leave, he'd always worry about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's…nice" I mumbled.

"Lady Sun," I spoke up after a long silence, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well," Shang Xiang looked as if she were contemplating something, "You were out for at least…three days"

"Three days?"

"Yup, you got beaten up pretty badly…" She had a solemn look.

"Lady Sun," my eyes soften, I knew what she was thinking, "It's not your fault."

"But if I was more careful…"

"Lady Sun, the optimistic and outgoing persona suits you more that _this_."

Shang Xiang chuckled, "I guess so, huh?"

I smiled, "It was nice speaking to you like this Lady Sun."

"You can call me Sun Shang Xiang if you want."

"Ah, ok…" I opened my mouth to say something, but stop and close my mouth. I tried again, "Lady Sun Shang Xiang…"

She sighed and shrugged, "I guess that's close enough."

* * *

I was bedridden and told to rest. The doctor informed me, and an anxious Lu Xun, that I could walk in three days time, and return to my normal duties in at least a week.

During my time in confinement, I was able to meet knew people, brought in by Sun Shang Xiang or Lu Xun. The people in Wu were not as scary or unapproachable as I thought they were, in fact they were quite the opposite; they were kind and friendly people.

* * *

I walked around the castle and found myself standing at that gates. Being here as long as I have, I found it hard to believe that I've never set foot in town. It look like a fun and enjoyable place.

"I hear there's a festival in town today," I hear a familiar voice sound from close behind me.

"Lord Lu Xun!" I gasped in shock as I turned around and met eye to eye with the older boy, "w-what are you doing here? Isn't there a battle meeting today…?"

"It's already over," Lu Xun replied, "I came looking for you, and found you staring at the gate for quite some time."

"O-oh…"

We just stared at each other, then he spoke, "Would you like me to take you to town to see the festival?"

"Oh…but…"

"No excuses," Lu Xun linked his arms with mine, "After all, you haven't been in town at all since you first came here, right?"

I walked with him arm in arm and I smiled softly, it felt so nice to be like this…

* * *

So what do you think of my one shot?

I could continue if people think I should, cause I think I do.

We'll see.

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rested on the horizon, and the sky was painted in orange and pink. The town scurried about with movement; children ran about barely missing any other bystanders, and the parents would quickly apologize then leave to catch up to the overexcited youths.

I looked around and stared in awe at the colorful and carefully crafted masks, I gasped at the beautiful garments, and laughed at the playful children.

"Lord Lu Xun," I pointed over to a stall with many detailed paintings, "Aren't they pretty?"

He grunted and nodded his head in acknowledgment; I smiled.

* * *

Walking on we came closer to the music, and found street performers. They danced, flipped, and did tricks to show their great balance and flexibility. It was mystifying and breathtaking, the crowd clapped and stared in awe of every trick; back flips, balancing on wood, juggling.

"Isn't that great, Lord Lu Xun?"

He smiled at me, "It is, Lady An."

* * *

Night came quickly, and we walked back to the castle in the dark. The stars looked like they were sprinkled onto the sky, and the full moon illuminated our path.

"Lord Lu Xun…"

"Yes, Lady An?"

"Uh…well," I paused, and looked up to him, "That was really fun, thank you."

He smiled at me, "It's nothing Lady An."

We traveled the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The next morning was bright and beautiful. There was no mischievous wind or breeze, and it was a blossoming spring. I decided to take a walk outside the castle, along the garden, and take in the scenery; the birds sang, and the sun shone brightly, as if it were happy.

I can hear shouts around the corner of the building not too far off, and the voices didn't seem at all thrilled. Did something happen, or is something happening?

The next thing _I _knew, was me falling to the ground because someone bumped into me. I may be able to fight hundreds of men, but I am clumsier off the battlefield…

"Oh my gosh!" a shrill voice called out from above me, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" I look up; the girl— no woman— above me was stunningly beautiful, her faced a round and looked soft, her hair was silky.

"Oh!" she looked as if she realized something, "You must be An Zheng Shi! My husband has talked about you before."

"You're husband?"

"Yes, Lord Zhou-"

"Xiao Qiao!" A softer voice cuts in. It was another woman, and she was equally as beautiful, but had a more mature aura to her, "Xiao Qiao, what happened?"

"I…," she paused and whispered into the older woman's ear.

"An Zheng Shi?" she looked at me, still sitting on the ground, "You're An Zheng Shi?"

She held out a hand and I took it, after hesitating a bit, "It's nice to meet you."

"I-it's nice to meet you too…"

"Oh how rude of me," she smiled, "I'm Da Qiao, Lord Sun Ce's wife."

"And I'm Xiao Qiao! Lord Zhou Yu's wife!"

"You two…are sisters?"

"Yes!" they both smiled happily. I couldn't help but shyly smile back.

* * *

Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Zhou Yu, and Sun Ce stand together with several other generals, Sun Shiang Xiang included. The atmosphere was tense, no one spoke.

"Do you agree Shan Xiang?" Sun Ce questioned his unusually quiet sister.

"Yes…brother," she hesitated.

"Princess," Zhou Yu stepped forward, "There's no way to undo this…if you do agree."

"I will," Sun Shang Xiang put her foot down, "I will do this! I _can _do this!"

* * *

So...what happens now?

Yes, this chapter is short, I'm sorry! I just couldn't find anything for this chapter. Sorry about the town visit being so...poorly detailed. Let's just see how everything else goes.

This will be shorter than the other chapter, this is like one, maybe two, page(s), last chapter was five pages...

I thank all the reviewers; Fansy Fan, ValkyrieRebirth, Happy Reader, and Hoshi Hanabi! You're reviews really do inspire me! Hopefully I don't disappoint any of you.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
